


【宁言】打野技巧

by Joley



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joley/pseuds/Joley





	【宁言】打野技巧

昏暗的房间，咖啡和棉花糖的气味交融着。卢崛身上胡乱的缠着高振宁的衣服，高振宁把卢崛从衣服里拨出来。一丝不挂的卢崛连楚楚可怜的眼神在高振宁眼里都是勾人的。高振宁用舌尖勾了勾卢崛敏感的乳粒，卢崛把腿缠在高振宁背上，下面更湿了。高振宁挑逗道：“我好像抓到了一只发情的小猫啊。”兔子急了会咬人，何况猫呢？卢崛含着高振宁的喉结，脚不安分的在高振宁性器旁乱动。

高振宁危险的地眯起了眼睛，把卢崛的脚拿开。又把卢崛翻了个面，舌尖探进诱人的洞口。舌头虽然小，但灵活，一会儿就把几个浅浅的敏感点玩了个遍。卢崛小声地说：“宁，不要用那个，用更大的。”卢崛几次勾引，终于把高振宁勾到了。高振宁粗暴的样子仿佛要把卢崛肏碎。

不停淌水的后穴被坏透了的肉棒捅入，卢崛忍不住媚声叫了出来：“啊～哈，唔!嗯~”高振宁坏笑着说：“才开始就叫成这样，那小甜心你恐怕得叫破喉咙。”卢崛正是一波情潮上来，抬头向高振宁索吻，高振宁自然乐意。唇齿交融之间，两人的情欲都提升至极。

大力顶弄着粉嫩的穴肉，每碾过一个敏感点，卢崛总是忍不住，毫无保留地叫出声。高振宁往前再顶顶，一片更软的肉被顶到了。高振宁明知故问:“这是哪里？”卢崛纠结了好久，羞涩地说:“生殖腔。”高振宁继续逼问:“那你想给我揣个孩子吗？”卢崛想了下，点点头又摇摇头。高振宁有些不快地说:“到底是想还是不想？”卢崛很小声地说:“想，但是不可以。”高振宁好奇地问:“为什么不可以？”卢崛认真地说:“有孩子影响比赛。”高振宁附在他耳边说:“退役后要个孩子好不好？”卢崛点点头，说:“好。”

顶开生殖腔，高振宁瞬间觉得这里是天堂。他很坏的退了出去，卢崛极力扭动着腰肢，想让高振宁再进去。高振宁坏笑着说:“怎么能让你一下就爽到了呢？”高振宁胡乱地顶着，说是胡乱顶，实际上巧妙的避开了全部敏感点。卢崛难受得自己揉起了自己的奶尖，这种事情怎么能少了高振宁。牙齿咬住了凸点的瞬间，高振宁顺势插进了生殖腔。

受到双重刺激的卢崛直接高潮了，潮吹流出的淫液在床单上流动。高振宁使劲地在生殖腔里顶了几个来回，说：“要吗？”卢崛无力地点头。高振宁勾着他的下巴，说：“那先叫老公。”卢崛犹豫了一下，吻住高振宁的唇，吻完，卢崛甜甜地叫道：“老公~，标记我。”

自然如卢崛所愿，成结标记。高振宁在卢崛后颈处舔了一下，身下的猫儿就叫了起来。高振宁咬破腺体，咖啡味的信息素融入棉花糖。高振宁倒了一杯牛奶，和避孕药一起让卢崛吞了下去，抱起卢崛去洗澡了。


End file.
